Una Noche Bajo La Luna
by NekoKnight184
Summary: One-Shot! GrayXErza, GrayZa o cualquier otro nombre que tengan xD


**Bueno… este es, en teoría, mi Segundo fic ^.^ aunque al primero que publique no sé qué le paso ._. **

**La verdad es que tengo ideas para estas cosas pero lo que me falta es valor para publicarla ^^U o se me olvidan xD así que aquí tragándome la pena les dejo una cosa que se me ocurrió pensando que comer ._.**

**Diclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, un hombre que posiblemente esté más fumado que Tim Burton xD**

_**UNA NOCHE BAJO LA LUNA**_

_Que linda noche_ pensé en voz alta al caminar por las calles de Magnolia. La luna en todo su esplendor iluminaba las calles de la ciudad que se encontraban vacías.

Al fin había logrado salir del gremio. No me mal entiendan... adoro las fiestas que hacemos a pesar de que terminen en desastres, pero Gray había estado desvistiéndose poco a poco y para cuando me diera cuenta ya no tendría ropa encima.  
Estaba acostumbrada a ver a Gray desnudo, es decir, solíamos bañarnos juntos de niños, pero con el tiempo había llegado a tener un límite en el cual ya no podría aguantar más mi sonrojo y terminaría cediendo a tal acción.  
No sé cómo reaccionarían los del gremio si me vieran nerviosa al ver a Gray, el tal vez no lo notaria ya que es algo despistado, pero personas como Mirajane con su vista de halcón para emparejar a las personas es más que obvio que haría un alboroto.  
Siempre pensé en Gray como un amigo solamente, no sé cuándo fue que empecé a forzarme a verlo como tal. Cada vez era más difícil el convencerme que solo era un amigo, mi nakama. Mi corazón se aceleraba sin darme cuenta al estar a solas con él y debía controlarme para no tartamudear en algunos casos en los que su sola presencia me ponía nerviosa. Me pregunto si Gray pensara en mí de la misma manera.  
Sin darme cuenta llegue al rio donde Gray me vio llorar la primera vez. Recuerdo muy bien eso. Antes de eso nunca me hubiera imaginado que terminaríamos siendo amigos. Se la pasaba retándome a pelear con el fin de ganarme, cosa que desafortunadamente para el aun no logra.

Me senté en la orilla del rio. Preguntándome si el gremio ya estaría semi-destruido para este momento. Tal vez irme fue una mala idea después de todo. ¿Quién más si no ella para detener a Gray y a Natsu en sus peleas diarias?

_Creo que mejor regreso_ me dije mientras me ponía de pie, pero al darme la vuelta pegue en algo, o más bien alguien, cayendo al suelo.  
Abrí mis ojos lentamente y mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el signo del gremio en color azul. Era nada más y nada menos que Gray... y para mi mala suerte semi-desnudo como mal acostumbra.  
Sentí mis mejillas arder y mi corazón latía a mil. Me separe de el a gran velocidad y me senté a un lado de él desviando la mirada hacia el reflejo de la luna llena en el agua.

_G-Goumen Gray_ maldición titubee!

Necesitaba calmarme. Debía calmarme! Estaba rogando que Gray no notara mi nerviosismo.

_Gray... Fuku_ le dije aun sin verlo.

_ ¡¿Pero qué diablos?!_ lo escuche exclamar y no pude evitar una pequeña risa.

Vi por el rabillo d mi ojo, aun sin verlo ni por cerca de manera directa, que estaba sentado y ya tenía pantalones. Seguía sin camisa pero ya era algo.

_ ¿Erza... te encuentras bien?_ me pregunto, pude notar preocupación en su voz.

_Sí, estoy bien_ respondí haciendo todo lo humanamente posible para no titubear. Aun no me calmaba del todo.

Gray Pov.  
Peleaba con Natsu cuando vi a Erza salir del gremio. Decidí hacer a un lado uno de los tantos pleitos con ese cerebro de flama y la seguí.  
La perdí de vista, pero seguí caminando de todos modos. Tal vez podría alcanzarla o algo.  
Después de un rato llegue a un rio que conozco bien y ahí mire a Erza sentada en la orilla. Camine hacia ella y para el momento en que iba a llamarla ella se levantó y choco conmigo.  
Mi cabeza dolía de manera exagerada, pero lo que más atraía mi atención era Erza. Quería preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero de nuevo me gano.

_G-Goumen, Gray_ se disculpó ya sentada a mi lado sin verme a la cara, ni siquiera miraba a mi dirección.

_Gray... fuku_ me dijo aun sin verme.

Voltea a verme y vi que me había quedado solo en boxers.

_ ¿¡Pero qué diablos!?_Exclame sorprendido, note una pequeña risa viniendo de ella. ¡Pero seguía sin verme!

Me coloque el pantalón que fue lo único que encontré. Solo dios sabrá donde quedo mi camisa.  
Desde que llegue y tropezó en mí, eh notado a Erza muy evasiva. ¿Sera que tiene algún problema que no quiere que yo sepa?

_Erza... te encuentras bien?_ le pregunte con preocupación. Sabía que mentiría pero tenía que empezar preguntándole eso.

_Sí, estoy bien_ respondió ya más tranquila, pero pude notar algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

_No me mientas... que te pasa?_ le pregunte esta vez en un tono más serio.

_No te estoy mintiendo, Gray_ respondió tratando de sonar normal, me sonó mas a irritada.

Erza Pov.  
¿Cómo mentirle a Gray? Con lo despistado que es debería ser fácil, pero por alguna razón la tarea se me era difícil. Y lo peor es que conozco la razón lo cual empeora la cosa.

_Te hice algo malo, Erza?_ me pregunto en un tono que se asemejaba a tristeza. Ahora lo hice sentir mal.

_Claro que no, que cosa podrías haber hecho?_ respondí de manera normal ¿Qué cosa podría hacerme él? Claro, aparte de ponerme nerviosa, aunque ya eso es más mi culpa que suya.

_ ¿Entonces por qué no te atreves a dirigirme la mirada_ pregunto en un tono un tanto alto y molesto.

"¿porque? Porque me gustas idiota!" seria genial poder responder. Eso significaría confesarme y la idea me ponía nerviosa, además que si el no siente lo mismo simplemente... seria doloroso.

_ ¿Y entonces?_ presiono, y aun sin verlo sentía su mirada molesta en mí.

_Porque..._ Sí, claro. Buen momento para bloquearte, Erza.

_Si estas molesta por algo solo dime, no te fuerces a hablarme_ me dijo serio al momento en que se ponía de pie y comenzaba a alejarse.

_Gray, espera!_ le pedí tomándolo del brazo justo después de alcanzarlo sobre el puente. Me había tomado tiempo para conseguir el valor de seguirlo.

_ ¿Qué paso?_ me pregunto serio.

_No estoy molesta contigo_ le dije bajando la cabeza para ocultar el sonrojo por lo que iba a decir_ solo es que...

Normal Pov.  
_Es que...?_ presionaba Gray a la nerviosa de Erza.

Estaba hartándole tanto misterio. Quería saber y ya!

_Neh... G-Gray_ llamo su atención ya sin poder evitar tartamudear_ ¿Qué piensas de mí?

Gray, sorprendido ante eso, no sabía que responder. Coloco una mano detrás de su cabeza y la desvió hacia un lado.

_A que te refieres exactamente con: Que pienso de ti?_ pregunto solo para asegurarse de si era lo que pensaba.

_Me refiero de si p-para ti soy... solo... tu amiga_ le aclaro Erza sintiendo todo su rostro sonrojado. Tratando de ocultarlo con su cabello.

Gray quito los mechones de cabello, colocándolos detrás de su oreja con delicadeza. Delineo con sus dedos el rostro de Erza desde su oreja hasta su mentón, tomándolo ligeramente y levantándole el rostro hacia él.  
Erza debió la mirada. Gray podía notar su sonrojo, pero... el sonreía.

_Quieres saber... que eres para mí?_ Le pregunto acercando su rostro al de ella. Erza viéndose forzada a verlo a los ojos, solo asintió.

Gray comenzó a acercarse más y más, tanto que Erza podía sentir su frio aliento rozarle los labios.

_Erza..._ susurro casi rozándole los labios _ yo te a-

__Shhh_..._ Interrumpió la concentración de Gray. Fue bajo pero juro haber escuchado algo.

__No me calles Lucy_..._ se escuchó una voz conocida venir de debajo del puente.

Gray y Erza se separaron y curiosos se dirigieron al lugar de donde provenían las voces escuchándolas mejor y reconociéndolas perfectamente.

_Natsu... si no te callas nos descubrirán_ le regaño Lucy.

_keh! Como si le tuviera miedo a ese Stripper_respondio desafiante.

_Y qué me dices de Erza, Natsu?_ pregunto Happy.

_ahh… bueno, eso_ murmuro el peli-rosa con expresión temerosa_ si nos descubre entonces...

_Los castigara_ interrumpió Erza detrás de el junto con Gray, ambos con miradas de pocos amigos que hiso que a Lucy, Happy y a Natsu se les erizara la piel.

_FUE IDEA DE LUCY!_ gritaron Happy y Natsu mientras se alejaban a toda velocidad.

_Como que mi culpa si ustedes fueron los que me trajeron!_ reclamo Lucy corriendo justo detrás de ellos seguidos por unos muy molestos Gray y Erza.

El resto de la noche transcurrió en gritos de auxilio, persecuciones por la cuidad y espadas volando por aquí y por allá atacando incluso al mago de hielo.

Fin.

**Si alguien le esto y le gusto dejen review! Si lo leyeron y no les gusto déjenlo en un review! Si tiene alguna sugerencia para lo que sea dejen un review! Si les parece exigente que les pida reviews… Déjenlo en un review! xD ok no ._. … gracias por leer ^.^**


End file.
